The Summertime
by jabc4
Summary: This is a story of Kick-Filled Summertime Fluff. Nothing Too Serious. The gang is together on summer vacation, and you can only imagine what kind of adventures this could lead to. Very Fluffy, Lighthearted, and Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** **:** Hey, Guys! First story. Let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kickin' It. I do, however, own this plot line. So, no copying.

* * *

WHEN YOU FEEL MY HEAT,

LOOK INTO MY EYES.

IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE.

IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS –

Ugh! Stupid School! Why do we have to wake up so early, anyway? It's not like anyone actually enjoys waking up at such an ungodly hour.

Reluctantly, I roll over and hit the snooze button. Oh, I'll just lie here five more minutes, and then I'll get up.

'Ha! Yeah right! Everyone says that,' I think while my eyelids slowly drift closed once again.

*5 Minutes Later*…

I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACT- **CRASH!**

"Ow!" I yell as I hit the floor.

"Kim! Are you okay?" I hear mom yell.

"Yeah!"

Well, at least I'm awake now.

Picking myself up off the floor, I go over and switch off my alarm clock.

Great… Another wonderful day at the place that we call school… Please note the sarcasm there. Well, at least I have practice to look forward to afterward.

I head off the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering, and doing my regular morning routine, I walk back into my room to get dressed. I look into the mirror and am actually quite impressed with the sight that is looking back at me. My hair is curled to perfection and make-up just right. My skinny jeans, Vans, and blue blouse are matching pretty well. Cute and Casual… But it just needs something else.

(Link of Kim's Outfit in Profile Bio)

I walk over to my jewelry and pull out a pair of earrings and my locket. Perfect. I quickly put these on and go back to the mirror. Much better. I grab my bag by the door, slip my phone off my nightstand and into my pocket, and walk downstairs.

"Goodmorning Mom," I say as I put down my bag and pick up my fork.

"Morning Kim," she says as she sets down two plates of French toast for herself and I.

I immediately dig in, as my mom makes some of the best French toast known to mankind.

"So, did you earn a bruise from that fall out of bed that I heard earlier?"

"I hope not, but it REALLY hurt."

My mom laughs and starts in on her own breakfast.

* * *

After finishing my breakfast, I put my plate and mom's into the dishwasher.

"Well, today is the start of your last week of school as a junior before summer break, how do you think it will go?" Mom asks.

"Oh, it is! I totally forgot! I'm sure that it'll be fine. I just hope that the teachers will lay off on homework for this last week," I answer. I can't believe that I didn't realize what day it was.

"You must have hit your head harder than you thought this morning."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

As I grab my bag and my keys from the counter, I hear my mom laughing.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you later," I say as I turn around and hug her.

"Bye Sweetheart. Have a great first day to your last week of school. Your dad and I won't be home until later tonight, so you will have to find your own dinner."

"Oh okay. That's fine. Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"I have a "business dinner" tonight", she answers while fake gagging, "and since I do NOT want to be stuck there alone, I'm dragging your father along with me. Any chance you want to come?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"I didn't think so. I definitely don't blame you. If I wasn't required to go, there's no way that I would be caught dead there either."

I laugh.

"I gotta go, have fun later," I tell her as I head to the front door.

"Not likely," I hear her mumble on my way out.

I laugh again. My parents and I have a very close relationship. They're a lot cooler than most parents, and I love them both for it. They are really easy to talk to about pretty much anything.

I unlock my car and get in. After fastening my seatbelt, and adjusting my mirrors, I pull out of my driveway and drive off.

As I'm driving, my thoughts wander off to how this last week will be and the glorious summer ahead of me. I am so very excited for that. My teachers are all pretty chill, so I don't really think that there is going to be much working going on. They will most likely give us some easy worksheet and let us talk the rest of class.

As for this summer, I don't really know what I'm going to do. Mom and dad have been talking about going on vacation, but we haven't decided on anything definite yet. I really hope to get a good tan. I might also work on my writings some; Songwriting and stories both. I recently got a new notebook just for this sole purpose. A relaxing summer would probably be just what I need to help with the current writer's block that I'm having.

Sooner than I would have liked, I arrive at school. I park in my usual spot and get out. After grabbing my bag, I lock my car head towards the school doors. Time to get this last week over with, so that I can welcome my summer vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to the school, I go inside and head towards my locker. I exchange my books that I needed for homework over the weekend with my math book for my first class. As I'm closing my locker, the locker right next to mine is being opened.

"Goodmorning Jack," I say to my locker neighbor and best friend, while leaning against my locker.

"Goodmorning Kim," Jack says while momentarily glancing over to meet my eyes before turning back to gather his things from his locker.

"Are you excited for out last week of school?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! It _is_ our last week, isn't it? That completely slipped my mind!" Jack exclaimed.

"It did mine too when my mom asked earlier," I laughed," she said it was because I fell out of bed this morning."

Jack laughed and said,"Well that makes me feel better. At least I'm not the only one."

The bell rang, signaling for everyone to head to their classes.

"Shall we go?" Jack asked.

"If we must," I reply.

Jack and I make our way to our first class, that we share. We sit down next to each other in our normal desks right before the bell rings.

Mr. Lark comes in, and just as I suspected, gave us a worksheet that a second grader could do.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Lark says,"when you're done with this _extremely challenging_ worksheet, I don't really care what you do. Talk, play on your phones, do whatever you want as long as no one is screaming, fighting, injuring themselves, or breaking the law."

Mr. Lark adds the last part while looking directly at Jerry.

"Ah, come on. That was ONE time, yo."

Mr. Lark shakes his head before returning to his desk and getting out his own phone. He is definitely my favorite teacher ever.

Jack and I both finished our worksheet in less than five minutes and took it to Mr. Lark's desk. After setting back down, we just talked like any normal day, and played on our phones. I had just beaten Jack's high score on Crossy Road, and was so rubbing it in his face, as the bell rang.

"You so cheated, Crawford," Jack stated while walking to our lockers.

"Oh stop whining, Brewer. You know that I beat you fair and square," I said back while opening my locker and trading out books once again.

"Whatever. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay." I replied while walking away from Jack and to my next class.

* * *

After continuous simple work and texting sessions with my friends, it was lunch time. Walking into the lunchroom, I go to my regular table to find Grace already there.

"Hey Grace," I say sitting to the left of her and getting my lunch out of my bag.

"Hi Kim, how's your day been so far?" She asks before taking a sip of water.

"Pretty Good, we haven't done much in any of my classes today," I reply before biting into my apple.

"I know what you mean. Today has been the best. I hope the whole week is like this."

"So do I."

Just then, Jack, Milton, Julie, and Jerry all sit down at the table with us.

"What were you ladies talking about?" Jack asks from his spot on my left side.

"Just how easy school has been today, and that we hope that the rest of the week is like this," Grace replies.

"Yeah," Jerry says from the other side of Grace," today has been totally swag, yo."

A chorus of agreements are heard all around the table.

The group then erupts into a discussion of what they think the rest of the day is going to be like.

"So Kim," Jack says.

"So Jack," I mimic.

He smiles and says, "I forgot to say this morning, but I really like your locket. I haven't seen you wear it before."

I blush slightly at his comment and smile."Thanks, Jack. It was my grandmother's locket. She gave it to me when I went to visit her over the weekend. She said that it was really special to her and she wore it a lot when she was younger. She saw me admiring it, thought that it looked good on me, and said that I should keep it," I explain while looking down at the locker around my neck.

Suddenly, Jack's hand was on the locket. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Your grandmother was right," he says softly while holding my gaze.

We continue to stare into one another's eyes for what seems like an eternity, but was only a short amount of time.

Still gazing into Jack's eyes, I barely notice when someone says, "-right, Kim?"

I quickly break Jack and I's state and can feel my face heating while I ask, "What?"

"I said," Milton repeated," that everyone knows blue is a more calming color than any of the others."

"Oh," I say, "yeah. I guess so."

"See, Jerry! I told you!" Milton exclaimed.

'Weird,' I thought. Slowly I turn back to see Jack looking across the lunchroom at nothing in particular. If I'm not mistaken, I think that I might see a faint pink tint to his cheeks, but it could be my imagination. Before I have time to look further, Grace draws me back into the current conversation topic at the table. Soon enough, the bell rings and lunch is over.


	3. Chapter 3

After going through the remainder of my classes for the day, I return to my locker to put up my things so that I can head to the dojo.

When I shut my locker, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Pulling it out, I see that I have a new text from my mom. Opening the text, it read:

"Last chance to join us. You know you want to be there to hear all of the _very_ humorous stories that are sure to be told."

I laugh and text back:

"That's a very tempting offer, mom, but I don't think Rudy would appreciate me missing practice. Good Luck, though… And send dad my condolences."

I get a text back saying:

"Good Excuse. I wish I had one. Dad says thanks. I'll talk to you at home later… That is, if you're still awake whenever we get home."

I reply with a "see you later," and put my phone away.

During my conversation with my mom, I failed to notice that Jack had already put up his stuff and was leaning on his locker watching me. When I looked up and seen him there, I jumped.

"Jack!" I yelled, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he chuckled," I thought that you knew I was here. What were you laughing about?"

After catching my breath, I replied, "My mom. She has a boring business dinner to go to and is not very happy about it. She was trying to rope me into going with her and dad, but I wouldn't budge."

"Oh, I feel sorry for them," Jack says while walking with me out of the school doors and towards my car, "that doesn't sound very fun."

Reaching my car, I unlock the door and put my bag inside before saying to Jack, "Yeah, mom isn't looking forward to it and she's making dad go with her."

Jack laughed before asking, "Think I could catch a ride with you to the dojo?"

"Yeah, of course. Hop in." I answer and get into the driver's side.

Once both Jack and I are inside and buckled in, we make our way to the dojo.

Jack suddenly turns to me and asks, "So Kim…"

"Yes?" I ask while looking over at him for a moment before turning my attention back to the road.

"We haven't really done much together lately, you know, with just the two of us." Jack says.

"Mhmmm," I agree while still watching the road.

"We should go and do something today after practice."

With a small smirk on my face, I turn towards him and ask, "Are you asking me on a date, Jack Brewer?"

"Whaaaat… uh. N-no. I…"

I watch him stutter for a few moments before laughing out loud, "I'm just kidding, Jack. Yeah, I'd love to do something later. My parents are going to be out for a while at that dinner anyways. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Jack's face is slightly red as he smiles and replies, "Um. I'm not quite sure, really. What sounds like fun to you?"

I think for a moment. Movies are too typical, just going to a restaurant seems kind of lame too… Hmmm. Oh! I've got it!

"There's this new paintball place that I've been dying to check out. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! That sounds really fun. Let's do it."

"Okay, but just so you know, you're totally going down, Brewer."

"You wish, Crawford."

We then arrive at the mall and, after locking the doors and grabbing our things, head to the dojo for practice.

…..

"Okay guys! That's it for today!" Rudy yells as he retreats back into his office to do whatever it is that a Rudy does.

I go to my locker to get my bag before heading to my locker room. It's times like this that I really love being the only girl at our dojo. A whole room to myself. It's great.

After locking the door, I head over to take a shower. My stuff is already in the shower, so it takes me nearly no time at all to finish. I then proceed to get dressed and blow dry my hair. After I finish getting ready, I pick up my bag and return back into the main area just as Jack is closing his locker. He seems to be the only one left.

"Where are the guys?" I ask.

"They all went to Falafel Phil's," He answers while walking towards me, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I answer while walking with him toward the doors.

When we reach my car, we throw our things into the backseat and get in.

"So where is this paintball place at?" Jack asks.

"By the skate park." I answer while pulling out of the mall parking lot and onto the road.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing that place," Jack says, "It's massive!"

I laugh, "I know. Some people from my art class were talking about it and said that it was one of the best paintballing places that they had ever been to."

"Sweet. This is going to be great." Jack says.

"Yeah." I agree while looking at our approaching location in the distance.

In just a few minutes, we're there. I pull up, park, and get out. After locking the doors, Jack and I make our way inside.

"Wow…" We both say.

"This place is awesome," Jack states while looking around.

"Yeah," I agree, "So Brewer, are you ready to lose?"

Jack smirks at me before replying, "You're on, Crawford."

…..

"Boom, goes the dynamite! Boom!" I yell as I hit Jack right in the spot that I was aiming for.

While I was doing my victory dance, I failed to notice Jack behind me until it was too late.

"Ha! Take that, _Kimmy_." Jack exclaims with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, that's it, Jackson! You've had it, now!" I yell right before we're launched into another full out war.

…..

"Your face was priceless!" Jack laughs as we make our way out and back to my car.

" _My_ face? What about this?" I laugh as I show him the picture that I conveniently snapped while I had ambushed Jack from his hiding spot.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you took that!" Jack yells while trying to take the phone from my hands.

"Don't bother," I say, "I already posted it on Instagram while we were changing."

Jack looks at me for a moment in disbelief before his face takes on his signature smirk.

"Well then I definitely don't feel bad for posting this little beauty," Jack states while pulling up his latest Instagram photo and showing me.

"Jack!" I yell while looking at the exact face that he was laughing about earlier.

We both then double over in laughter. After a few minutes, we both manage to regain enough air to breath.

"That was definitely as fun as I thought that it would be," I say as we reach my car.

Jack stops beside me before replying, "Yeah, that was some of the most fun I've had in a while… Well, since the last time that we hung out together. Remember laser tag?"

"Oh yeah," I laugh while recalling that day, "We took out everyone there in like 5 minutes tops. We were legends."

Jack and I grin while recalling the epic battle that took place that day.

Suddenly, the day catches up with me and I let out a long yawn.

"Tired, Kimmy?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk playing on lips.

I punch his arm before saying, "Don't call me that, Jackson, but yeah, I am." I hand him the keys while saying, "Here, you drive."

He takes the keys and unlocks the car, while I go around to the passenger side. Getting in, Jack starts the car and we drive off.

While we're driving, my phone buzzes with a new text from Mom. I open it and read:

"Dinner is going to be longer than expected. Oh Joy. (NOT) We probably won't be home for at least a couple more hours. Wish us luck, and don't forget to lock up before going to bed. Love you."

I text back saying:

"Sorry about your evening. Good luck to you both. Hope nobody passes out from boredom… On a second thought, maybe that would be better. You wouldn't have to sit through the entire night that way. Don't worry. I'll make sure to lock the doors. Love you, too."

I laugh when I get a text back saying, "Good Idea."

I put my phone back in my pocket and look up to meet Jack's questioning stare.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks while smiling, "It better not be my picture again."

I grin before shaking my head, "Not this time, but that picture _was_ hilarious."

Jack scowls, and I just shake my head at him before continuing on. "My mom is stuck at her dinner for a couple more hours and I was just telling her a possible escape plan."

Jack laughs before saying, "I don't think I even want to know."

I smile while replying, "Probably Not."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is our stop." Jack says while turning the car off.

"How cool is it that you live next door to me?" I ask while taking off my seatbelt.

"I'd say it's very cool. Not every girl gets to live next to this," he says, while gesturing to himself, "You should consider yourself very lucky."

I roll my eyes before saying, "Wow. How do you keep that ego of yours in check?"

Jack chuckles while getting out of the car and coming around to open my door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I say while taking his outstretched hand and getting out of the car myself.

He winks at me while replying, "You know it."

I blush slightly at his comment, but luckily it's dark out and he was getting our things out of the backseat, so he didn't catch it.

Jack and I have been friends for a really long time, and somewhere along the way that turned into something more. Well… For me, at least. I don't know about Jack. I really like Jack, and I want us to be even more than what we are today, but I just don't know if he feels the same way as I do. I fell in love with my bestfriend, but he doesn't know it yet.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jack gave me the keys to unlock the doors, while he carried in our bags.

After going up to the house and opening the door for Jack, I immediately went straight into the kitchen. I was STARVING!

 **Jack's POV**

Locking the door behind me, I set our bags down in the living room.

Today with Kim was really great. I had so much fun during our paintball game. Kim was a way better shot than I had anticipated, but I still beat her. She probably wouldn't agree with that statement, though.

I love her stubbornness, and fierce, competitive attitude. That, along with the caring, loving side that not many people get to witness, is the reason that I fell in love with my bestfriend.

I haven't told her this yet, though. If she didn't feel the same way, then things between us wouldn't be the same. I have to tell her soon, but I just haven't worked up the courage yet. Of all the things that I can handle in life, when it comes to Kim Crawford, things are so much different.

My thoughts are broken when my stomach growls. I head to the kitchen to see that Kim had the very same idea as me, as she is already there rummaging around inside the fridge.

I grin evilly. She has her back turned to me and is so focused that she never even hears me sneak up behind her.

 **Kim's POV**

I'm currently looking through the fridge for something that looks appetizing. I haven't eaten since lunch today, and after both practice, and paintball with Jack, my stomach is making its annoyance known.

As I'm still focused at the current task at hand, two strong, warm arms snake themselves around my waist. Immediately, I jump and let out a very girly yelp, while turning around to come face first with Jack's chest.

"That was NOT funny. At. All." I say while Jack lays his head on my shoulder as an attempt to control the laughter emanating from him.

I can't help it when a small smile graces my lips, though.

"Yes. It. Was." Jack manages to get out through all of the chuckles that are leaving his mouth.

"Okay. Maybe it was _slightly_ funny, but I'm very mad at you right now." I say while trying to escape Jack's arms, which are still around me.

This only causes Jack's grip to tighten around me, making escape virtually impossible now. His laughter has sobered up now, but he still has a grin playing at his lips.

He raises his head from my shoulder, his grin changing to a smirk, while cockily replying, "No, you're not."

I meet his eyes with a glare while saying, "Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I start to nod, but immediately stop when giggles start to erupt from me, as Jack has started tickling me.

Jack momentarily stops, only to ask, "Are you sure that you're mad at me?"

I motion for him to lean down. As he does, I hurriedly whisper "Yes" and barely manage to slip out of his hold and run out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

I hear Jack shout, "You probably shouldn't have done that, Crawford!" and hear his footsteps coming out of the kitchen, before I bolt up the stairs.

I shoot to my room and close the door behind me. Probably not best choice, but I don't have time to change places now, as I can hear his footsteps on the stairs.

I look around for a spot to hide and immediately run to my closet and close the door behind me. This is such a typical hiding spot, and I'm sure that Jack will find me no problem, but oh well. It was the first place that popped into popped into my head and I can't leave now.

I huddle in the farthest corner of the closet and try to be as quiet as possible. I can hear movement outside of my bedroom door. Crap. He knows my thinking patterns WAY too well.

I hear the door creak open, and see light pour in from under the door as he flicks the light switch on.

"Kimmy," he says, "just make it easier on yourself and come out now."

'Yeah right,' I think. Easier? He's still going to tickle me until I almost pee myself either way. Might as well make him work for it.

"Fine. Suit yourself." I hear him say as I now see his shadow outside of the door.

I crouch and ready myself as he slowly opens the door. As soon as he opens it all of the way, I spring out on him.

He staggers back just a few steps, but catches me with virtually no problem at all. Curse him and his quick reflexes.

"Now Kimmy, you didn't really think that would work did you?"

With the most innocent face that I could manage, I gently lift my hands in the air, while shrugging my shoulders and saying, "I had to try."

That earns me a chuckle before he lifts me up and onto the bed, tickling my sides the whole time.

"J-J-JACK!" I manage to say through the nonstop giggles that are leaving my body, "Q-Quit!"

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

I laugh a little before finally saying, "Fine! I'm n-not mad!"

Jack FINALLY stops and says, "I knew it. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I'm still breathing hard when I finally realize the position that we're in. I'm flat on my back, my head resting on the pillows at the head of my bed. Jack is on top of me, with only his elbows keeping him propped up above me.

Though we've both realized the position that we're in by now, neither of us have moved. It's like we're frozen there, held in one another's gaze.

After a few moments, Jack starts leaning down toward me and I feel myself start to lean up towards him. Slowly, his lips make their way towards mine and, after what feels like an eternity, our lips finally meet. The kiss is literally like nothing that I have ever experienced before. It's like a fire is spreading throughout my entire body; Starting at my mouth and traveling all the way down to my toes.

Sooner than we both would have liked, the kiss was broken, so that we could catch our breath. Jack rested his forehead against mine as we both began to regain our breath.

Once we had our breathing under control, Jack pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"So Kim," Jack began in a whisper, "I don't know if you could tell or not, but I kind of like you, like _a LOT_ , and maybe I misread that, but I'm thinking that you might like me too."

I giggle before replying, with a smirk, "Well, you would be wrong, Jack Brewer, I do not like you…I love you."

I watch as Jack's face goes from slightly panicked, to relieved, to his normal, cocky demeanor.

"You love me, huh?" Jack asks.

I nod, my gaze never leaving his.

"Well, that's good," Jack starts with a genuine smile, before huskily replying, "Because I just so happen to love you too."

With that, he leans in to kiss me again.

Even though I didn't deem it possible, this kiss seems even better than the last one.

Slowly, we pulled away again. Jack rests his forehead against mine once again.

"So Kimberly Crawford-" WHACK!

"OW! What was that for?" Jack asks while rubbing his arm.

"You know what. You just said my whole name."

"You can't forget about that for like a second? I was in the middle of asking you something _very_ important." Jack whines with a fake pout.

"Nope. You knew better than to use my name." I reply back with a playful smirk.

Jack chuckled lightly. He caressed my face with his hand before continuing, "Well, before I was very _rudely_ interrupted, I was going to ask you this." He held my face with both hands and locked our eyes together before saying, " _Kim_ Crawford, will you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I put my hands over his and smiled while replying, "I would love to."

With that, his lips descended over mine once again.

We continued our make-out session until we were, _very loudly_ I tell you, interrupted by the grumbling of _both_ of our stomachs.

We reluctantly pulled away while laughing.

"I think that they might be trying to tell us something." Jack laughed while we both slowly sat up.

"Yeah," I laugh, "We should probably go and feed them, or else nobody will be happy."

With that, we both got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

We raided the pantry of most of its contents and then brought our horde into the living room to watch a movie while we ate.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask Jack while looking through the various movies that we had.

"Umm… How about Finding Nemo?" Jack suggests while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Seriously?" I ask while giving him a questioning look.

"What?" he defends, "I like that movie. What's wrong with Nemo?"

I laugh at his expression before saying, "Okay, Nemo it is."

I put the movie in and, once pushing play, come back and sit down on the couch next to Jack.

Immediately, we both started in on the food in front of us while watching Nemo go and touch "the butt."

After eating to our heart's content, we both just continued to watch the movie until Jack broke the silence.

"So Kimmy," Jack starts out, but stops once he sees my expression, "What?"

"Kimmy? Really, Jack?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"Well, you know… Since I _am_ your boyfriend now, I should be allowed to call you Kimmy."

"Really now? What makes you think that I would be okay with that?" I ask while crossing my arms, with a playful smirk on my lips, as he leans towards me.

He slides an arm behind my back and pulls me closer, while the other hand comes up to brush some stray hair out of my face.

"Well," he starts, "I happen to really like calling you that."

"Uh huh," I say with a raised eyebrow, "Is there anything else that you really like doing?"

He grins while bringing his face closer to mine and saying, "In fact, there is."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"This." He whispers before connecting his lips with mine.

I slide my hands up his neck and into his hair, while his tighten around my back, pulling me closer to him.

Just as we were about to deepen the kiss even further, we hear car doors slam from outside, and instantly jump apart.

As I hear the locks turning and the door opening, I turn to Jack and say, "Yeah, you can." He looks confused for a moment before grinning widely. After that, my parents come into the living room.

"Hey Kim… and Jack," My mom says.

"Hi Mom, Hey Dad," I say.

"Hello Lucy, Hi Chuck," Jack greets.

"Hi Kim, Hi Jack," Dad replies.

Both of them go and crash onto the loveseat.

"So, I'm guessing that the dinner was a success?" I say, taking in their exhausted expressions.

"Ha." They both say without any humor at all.

"That was one of the most soul-sucking events that I have ever witnessed," Dad deadpans.

"Witnessed, and was sadly a participant of," Mom adds.

A loud sigh came from them as Jack and I struggle not to burst out in laughter.

"Well, I think that after the night that we've had, a good night's rest is most definitely in order," Dad says while they both slowly make their way up and toward the stairs.

"Yeah, you guys have school tomorrow, so don't stay up too late. Jack, are you staying the night?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah. If that's okay with you." Jack answered.

"Yeah, of course," Dad said from the stairs, "You're here enough that our guest room has now unofficially been deemed as Jack's room."

"Mhmmm," Mom said sleepily while following Dad up the stairs, "You're practically part of the family."

"Goodnight!" Jack and I call to them.

"Night!" We hear in reply.

"Jack's room, huh?" Jack asks with eyebrows raised.

I laugh and reply, "Yeah, when mom was doing laundry, she had me take a shirt of yours to 'Jack's Room' last week. So, yeah, you have your own room here, _and_ we've been doing your laundry."

"Well, why would I ever want to leave?" Jack laughs, "Speaking of laundry, though, you also have clothes at my house."

"Oh right, I do. Hmmm. I guess we're already a part of each other's family."

"Yeah, and we haven't even told them that we're dating yet," Jack adds.

"Well, in our defense, it just happened today." I say, leaning in towards Jack.

"True," Jack agrees, meeting my lips halfway with his.

I pull away slightly, much to Jack's dismay. He tries to pull me back, but I resist.

"Kimmy…" Jack whines.

I grin at both the use of this new nickname and also the fact that I already have this effect on him.

"Don't you have to tell your mom that your staying over here?" I ask.

"Ugh. Yeah," He complains while sitting back and pulling out his phone.

I laugh lightly and shake my head at his behavior.

I sink back into the cushions of the couch and let out a yawn, while Jack talks to his mom on his phone. My earlier fatigue catching up with me, I can feel my eyelids drooping. Soon enough, they're closed all together, and I drift off into sleep.

 **Jack's POV**

After getting off of the phone with my mom, I turn to see Kim fast asleep beside me.

I laugh quietly to myself. I guess her earlier exhaustion finally caught up with her.

I pull a blanket over her sleeping form. I'll let her rest here while I clean up our mess, then I'll take her to her room.

Standing up, I start to clean up our earlier "dinner" mess and turn off the TV that's still showing the Finding Nemo main menu page.

After all of our mess has been cleaned up, I turned back to Kim, still lying fast asleep on the couch. I remove her blanket, making her whimper for a moment, before gathering her up in my arms and heading towards the stairs.

Upon reaching her room, I nudge the door open and gently lay Kim down on her bed. I plant a gentle kiss on her forehead while whispering, "Goodnight Kimmy."

As I start to retreat back towards the door, I feel a warm hand on mine. I look back as I hear a small, soft voice whisper, "Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

I look down into the beautiful brown orbs that are looking up at me, and know that there is no way I could ever refuse.

"Yeah. Just give me a second, okay?"

"Okay." She whispers while releasing my arm.

I go over to the guest room, or _my_ room, now, I guess, and quickly change into a pair of pajama bottoms before going back into Kim's room.

Closing the door behind me, I walk over to her bed and climb in beside her. To which she responds by immediately snuggling into my side. I smile and pull the cover over us both before wrapping my arms around the sleeping beauty cuddled into my chest.

"Jack?" I hear her mumble against my shirt.

"Yes, Kimmy?" I murmur into her hair.

I feel her smile before saying, "I love you."

I stroke her hair while whispering back, "I love you, too."

I can feel her breathing even out as she falls back to sleep once again.

I stay there, stroking her hair, while thinking back upon the day's events. From lunch today, to our paintball game, and then to the moment that she officially became mine, and still cannot believe that this actually happened. Kim Crawford is officially my beautiful girlfriend.

With that thought still on my mind, I drift off into a peaceful slumber with the girl that I love sleeping soundly in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's POV**

I wake up the next morning before my alarm even goes off. Slowly opening my eyes, I'm met with a slowly moving chest. Looking up further, I see Jack's sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful,' I think while unconsciously memorizing his sleeping features.

Having him this close, with his arms around me, I start thinking about all of the things that happened yesterday, and I am still in a slight disbelieving state that I really get to call this amazing guy mine.

I reach up and gently move some hair out of his eyes, resting my hand on his cheek afterwards. I feel him stir slightly under my touch, and watch as his eyelids gently flutter open and his eyes meet my gaze.

"Goodmorning, Handsome." I say with a small smile.

"Morning, Beautiful." He replies huskily with a small smile of his own.

I reach up and gently peck his lips.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Jack states with a smile, "But what was that for?"

I chuckle slightly and lace my hands around his neck before replying, "You look so cute in the morning, I just couldn't resist."

His hold on my waist tightens slightly as he pulls me flush against him before saying, "Well, then I guess I better return the favor, because I must say that I am quite enjoying the sight in front of me."

With that, he meets my lips with his for a slow kiss; to which I pull away from a little while later.

"Based on that kiss, I must be looking drop-dead gorgeous right about now." I whisper with a smirk across my lips.

I feel Jack's chest rumble as he chuckles lightly and says, "You have no idea," before proceeding to kiss me again.

Our little session is abruptly cut short by my alarm clock going off right by our heads.

"Well I guess that means we really do have to get up and go to school today." Jack says with a sigh while reaching over to turn off the evil noise making machine.

I let out a sigh myself before whining, "Do we _have_ to?"

Jack laughs lightly before saying, "As much as I _really_ don't want to, I'm afraid that we do."

With that said, he slowly gets out of bed.

I lie there watching him, having absolutely no motivation whatsoever to get out of bed and start the day.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" Jack asks while in the middle of stretching.

"Well, I _am_ quite enjoying the view from here right about now." I say while looking at him as his shirt rides up and shows off a small portion of his abs.

Jack smirked and grabbed a pillow from the bed, "Oh Really?"

"Mhmmm," I say nodding.

Jack throws the pillow at me while saying, "Well, as much as I appreciate that, you still have to get up."

"Ugh!" I groan loudly, "Fine!"

I grudgingly make my way out of bed and into my bathroom.

I hear Jack laughing as he leaves my room and goes into his to get ready.

I turn on the shower and strip out of my clothing while it heats to just the right temperature.

I step in and immediately sigh from the warm sensation running down my back. I grab the shampoo and finish out the rest of my shower.

After a generous amount of time, I step out and wrap a towel around myself.

I set about my normal routine, moisturize, blow dry, curl, make-up, etc. After finishing up, I go back into my room and search through my closet for something to wear.

I end up choosing a pair of white skinny jeans, a floral print, off shoulder blouse, and my favorite pair of wedges. I add a pair of pearl earrings, and a charm bracelet that Jack gave me for my birthday last year. I attempt to put on my locket; however, I can't get the stupid latch to work correctly.

(Link to Outfit in my Profile Bio)

I hear a chuckle from my doorway and turn to see Jack leaning there, arms crossed, with an amused look on his face.

"Need Help?"

I give him a playful glare before answering, "Yes, Please."

Jack smiles and comes over to fasten the locket correctly around my neck.

He pulls my hair out from under the chain before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

He meets my eyes in the mirror and says, "You look beautiful today, Kimmy."

I turn in his hold and peer up at him before replying, "Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself, Handsome."

I take in his appearance. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, Vans, a navy v-neck, and the leather jacket that I bought him for Christmas.

(Link to Outfit in my Profile Bio)

"Hey," Jack says, "Isn't that the charm bracelet that I gave you?"

"Yeah," I reply before asking, "Isn't that the leather jacket that I got for you?"

"It is," he says before chuckling and adding, "I guess we are both very good at giving gifts."

"That we are," I agree before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I may have another gift to give you," Jack smirks, while placing his hands on my hips.

"Really? What a coincidence. I have one for you, as well."

We both laugh lightly as our lips meet, exchanging our presents that we had for one another.

Jack pulls back slightly and says, "We are _really_ good at gift giving."

I laugh and mumble a "yeah" while connecting our lips once again.

Suddenly a knock sounds at my door and I hear a "Kim-" that is quickly cut off as both Jack and I jump apart.

My mom stares wide-eyed with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Umm…-" I start out before I'm cut off.

My mom turns around before running down the stairs and yelling, "Chuck! It finally happened! You owe me 20 Bucks! KICK has finally prevailed!"

With a look of pure disbelief on both of our faces, Jack and I turn to one another.

"Well…" Jack starts, "On the bright side, I don't think that we're in trouble."

I laugh, "No, I don't think so."

We both make our way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Kim, Jack," my dad says immediately as we walk into the room, with an upset look set upon his features, "You're in trouble."

Jack and I both stop mid-step and utter a completely confused, "What?"

"You heard me," he starts, "I am very disappointed in the two you… You weren't supposed to get together until next week! Who gets together on the last week of school, anyways, and not the first week of summer?"

"Uh…"

"Now, Grace, Jerry, Rudy, and I owe Milton, Julie, Phil, and you mother $20. That's just not even right."

"Wait," Jack says, "You guys bet on us?"

"Yeah," my mom says excitedly with a grin on her face while talking on the phone, "And I WON!" She then speaks into the phone and says, "You hear that, Grace? I WON!"

Jack and I just stand there, wide-eyed, mouth agape, and speechless, while we gather together our thoughts. After a few minutes, we turn to each other.

"Not exactly what I pictured happening…" I say.

Jack shakes his head before agreeing, "Yeah, I know EXACTLY what you mean."

The couple both grab an apple and their bags.

"Well," I start, "We're uh… going to go, and leave you two to your um… whatever it is that you're doing."

I heard two byes, a mumbled one and a super cheerful one, while closing the door.

"Well," Jack says while we're walking to my car, "I'm not really sure what to say about THAT…"

"Me either," I say and hand him the car keys, as he opens the passenger door for me.

"Thanks." I say, getting in, putting my bag in the back, and buckling my seatbelt.

"You're very welcome, Kimmy." Jack says, and then walks around to the driver's side.

Jack gets in, puts his bag by mine, buckles, and starts the car.

As we back out of the driveway and start off toward school, I start on my apple and hand Jack his.

"Thanks," Jack states while taking a bite of his apple.

"You're very welcome, Jackie." I smirk while he gives me a mock-glare.

I laugh and we continue on to school in a relative silence while we finish up our breakfast.

…..

We got to school and Jack parked in my usual spot.

Jack turned to me and asked, "Do you think anyone else made bets on us?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school placed bets on us."

Jack chuckles and replies, "Honestly, I wouldn't either"

Jack gets our bags and comes over to open my door.

I grin and take his outstretched hand, "Am I ever going to have to open another door myself, again?"

"Not on my watch," Jack says with a wink, bringing my hand to his smirking lips and planting a gently kiss on it.

I remove my hand from his and wrap both of mine around his neck; his moving to circle my waist.

"You know, I think I could get used to this no door opening thing. It's a lot less work for me. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means I have a lot of extra energy, and I think I figured out just what I could do with that energy." I say while leaning in closer to him.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

I lean in until our lips are only an inch apart and whisper, "Extra practice at the dojo."

I lean back and laugh at the scowl on Jack's face.

"Kiiimmmyyy…" Jack whines while pulling me back to him, "That wasn't very nice."

I contain my laughter and arch an eyebrow before saying, "You don't like my idea?" Jack shakes his head and I smirk before adding, "You have any better ones?"

Jack has a mischievious smirk playing at his lips as he pulls me closer and says, "I think I might."

With that, he connects our lips in a passionate kiss. I slip my hands into his hair as his hold on my waist tightens. His soft, warm lips on mine are all that I can think about…That is, until I remember that we're standing in the middle of a school parking lot.

Slowly, I pull away… even though I really don't want too.

"Even though I _really_ do not want to stop this, we _are_ in the middle of the parking lot, so…"

Jack buries his face in my neck before muttering, "I wish we weren't."

I laugh and say, "So do I," as Jack lifts his head and gives me another peck on the lips.

"We shall continue this later, Kimmy."

"Is that a promise?"

He grins at me before whispering in my ear, "You bet it is."

A chill runs down my spine at his breath and I can practically feel the smirk playing on his lips. He picks up our bags and laces our hands together as we make our way toward the entrance doors of the school.

…..

We made our way, hand in hand, to our lockers. All the while, we're watching as everyone exchanged money with one another. It turns out that the whole school really did bet on us.

"I can't believe that they actually made bets on us." Jack says while opening his locker.

"I know," I answer while opening mine, "It looks like EVERYONE mad a bet. Pathetic." I mumble.

Jack chuckles and closes his locker as I close mine.

I look around and notice everyone looking at us, some with smiles, and others… not so much. I guess I know who won and who lost. Honestly though, I'm not really enjoying having all of these judging stares on me…

"Kim."

I look back over at Jack to see him gazing right into my eyes with seriousness.

"Yeah?"

He takes my hands and looks me in the eyes while saying, "Don't let all of the stares get to you."

I open my mouth to deny this, but he puts a finger to my lips; Thus stopping any further words from escaping.

Jack moves his finger and says, "Don't deny it. I saw the look in your eyes as you were looking around at everyone."

I sigh, knowing that I can't lie to him. I look down at out entwined hands and say, "I just don't like having EVERYONE's eyes on me like this."

I feel a gentle touch on my chin, and slowly my head is lifted up to meet the two chocolate orbs that I love so much.

"Kim, don't worry about them. They're going to think whatever they want, but don't let that affect you. It shouldn't matter what they think. In fact, who cares? All that matters is that I love you, Kim. Who cares what any of them think?"

I hug Jack tightly, burying my face in his chest, and I can feel him stroking my hair. I stay there for a few minutes, composing myself, before pulling back slightly to look up into his eyes.

"Thank you, Jack. I really needed to hear that."

He smiles down at me before replying, "Anytime, Princess."

Smirking slightly, I ask, "Princess, huh? What happened to Kimmy?"

Jack kisses my forehead and replies, "Oh, trust me, I didn't forget about that. You're my Princess Kimmy. Don't pretend like you don't love it."

"Oh, I love it." I laugh.

I lean up and connect my lips with is for a small kiss.

"I love you, Kim. So much." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too, Jack." I say and give him one last kiss before pulling away.

Jack picks up my bag and we make our way to math class.

…..

I walk into the lunchroom to find Jack already at our usual spot. I walk over and sit next to him.

He looks up and smiles at me, "Hey Kimmy."

"Hi Jackie."

Jack frowns at that and says, "I don't like that name."

"And? You get to call me Kimmy, so don't you think that I should get to call you Jackie?" I say with the most innocent face that I can make.

"How am I supposed to say no when you use those adorable puppy eyes on me?"

I smile and take his hand in mine, "I was hoping that you would say that."

Jack rolls his eyes as the rest of our friends come and join the two of us at the table.

"So," Grace begins as soon as she sits down, "You guys better be really dating, or else I am calling your mom and demanding my money back."

I laugh and hold up mine and Jack's hands for the whole table to see, "Oh, no need to do that. We are."

Grace squeals and throws her arms around me, "Finally! I am so happy for you two! Even if I did lose the bet."

"Same here, yo." Jerry says, "I'm broke now."

Milton and Julie also congratulate us, but not without adding that they actually won the bet.

"Thanks, Guys." Jack says.

A chorus of "Your Welcomes" and an "I'm still broke, yo" is heard around the table. Everyone laughs before launching into about something that I'm not even paying attention to, as my eyes are on the brown-haired beauty next to me. (Not Grace)

 **Jack's POV**

The gang is having a conversation about something; however, I have no idea what it is. My full attention is on the gorgeous blonde-haired goddess next to me.

"Jack?" Kim says while still holding my gaze.

"Hmmm?"

"What should we do later?"

I think for a moment before replying with a smile, "Do you want to go on our first date?"

Kim grins and says, "Yeah, that would be great. Where are we going to go?"

"How about dinner at that new place that just opened downtown?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Does 7 sound good to you, as well?" I ask with an amused smirk.

Kim rolls her eyes before replying, "Yeah, it does."

I chuckle and give her a peck on the lips before we both turn to finish our lunch before the bell rings.

…..

I'm sitting in my last class of the day when I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out and read a text from Rudy:

'No Practice Today. Something came up. Trust me, you do _NOT_ want to know.'

I slide my phone back into my pocket and shake my head. When it comes to Rudy, I probably don't really want to know."

"Yo, Jack." I hear from the Latino next to me.

"Yeah, Jerry?"

"You get the text from Rudy?" I nod and he continues, "Wonder what came up?"

I shrug and reply, "Who knows? This _is_ Rudy that we're talking about."

"I'm going to find out what it is."

"Yeah, you do that, Jerry." I say as the bell rings and I walk out of the door and to my locker.

When I get there, Kim is still at her locker and her back is turned to me. I smirk and quietly sneak my way right behind her. Now, I just-"

"Don't even think about it, Brewer."

"What? How you could you have possibly known that I was there?" I ask with a fake pout and crossed arms.

Kim turns to me as she closes her locker and leans back on it while crossing her arms, "Oh, I'm just that good, Brewer… and I have a mirror in my locker. I could see you behind me."

"Awww, Kimmy, no fair." I say while putting my arms around her waist and leaning my forehead against hers.

"Who said life was fair?" she says while moving her hands to rest on the back of my neck, but still keeping a smirk playing at her lips.

"Touché," I say before meeting her smirking lips with my own.

I pull back after a few moments and say, "Well, I think _that_ was pretty fair."

I hear her giggle slightly before she pulls me back in for another chaste kiss.

I reach down and pick up her bag, then clasp her hand, entwining her fingers with mine as we make our way toward her car.

We get to her car and I open the driver's side door for her, then I go around to the passenger's side. Getting in, I put both of our bags in the back before buckling up and turning to see Kim looking right at me with a serious expression.

"What?"

"You know that you don't have to carry my bag, right? I'm perfectly capable of carrying it myself."

I take her hand in mine while replying, "I know you are, Princess, but I don't do it because I have to, I do it because I _want_ to." With that being said, I bring her hand to my lips and plant a soft kiss upon her knuckles, my eyes never leaving hers in the process.

She smiles and I can see a faint blush on her cheeks as she whispers an, "Okay," before turning and starting the car. We start to make our way to her house.

 **Kim's POV**

As I'm driving home, I keep replaying what Jack said to me, "I know you are, Princess, but I don't do it because I have to, I do it because I _want_ to." He really is one of the most sweetest guys that I have ever known, and I feel so lucky to be able to call him mine.

I pull into my driveway and turn off the car. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I turn to Jack.

"So, Jackie." I say and lean in closer to him while putting my arms around his neck.

He smiles at me and mimics, "So, Kimmy."

"I'm excited for our first date tonight."

"So am I. I even have something special planned after dinner."

"Really?" I say excitedly, "What is it?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, my dear Kimmy." Jack says with a smirk on his face.

"What? No Fair!" I whine.

"Who says life is fair?" Jack says, mimicking my earlier words.

"That's not funny." I say with a fake pout on my lips.

Jack chuckles and leans about an inch away from me, "I think it is."

He leans in, connecting our lips, before I can reply back.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it still feels like electricity is coursing through me.

Jack pulls away, but keeps his hands resting on my waist.

"Kimmy."

"Jackie."

"Guess what," Jack says with a smirk to his lips.

"What?" I ask hesitantly while tilting my head to the side.

"My latest Instagram photo hit 1,000 likes. I'm sure that you remember it, don't you? It features a certain blonde, and a whole lot of paint."

My face paled slightly, before being covered with a smirk itself.

"Oh really? Is that so? Well, you know my post of a certain brunette with a unique paint covered expression also has quite a few likes… Maybe even more than yours."

I could see his smirk falter slightly. This only caused my own to grow even more.

"Aw, not what my Jackie was expecting to hear?"

A scowl comes onto Jack's features as he answers "No."

I laugh at his behavior and lean forward to peck his lips.

"You're cute when you're upset."

This only makes his frown deepen. I can't help but burst out laughing at his expression. My laughter is evidently so contagious that even Jack breaks his mask with a small smile, himself.

I sober up enough to lean forward and give him a small kiss before pulling back and saying, "I love you."

Jack's face softens at this and he returns the favor with a kiss of his own before replying, "I love you, too."

I smile softly at this before saying, "Now, I'm tired, as _someone_ wouldn't let me sleep in this morning. So, I think that I'm going to go in and take a nap before our date tonight."

Jack chuckles at the mention of our morning antics and replies, "You and I both know that you had to get up today."

I mumble a, "Doesn't mean I'm not still blaming you," before turning and exiting the car.

I hear Jack's laughter as he gets our bags and walks with me to my front porch. Once there, Jack hands me my bag.

"What? I actually get to carry my own bag?" I ask with fake shock, while taking my bag from Jack.

Jack rolls his eyes while saying, "You know that you love that extra energy."

I smile and reach up to give him a small kiss. "Oh, I _definitely_ do. Thank You."

He wraps his arms around my waist as mine move to rest on the back of his neck.

"You're welcome, Princess. Anything to make sure that you don't fall over from exhaustion… Kind of like you did on the couch last night."

I laugh slightly at the memory before saying, "Yeah, but then someone wouldn't have had the great honor of carrying me to bed," I winked before adding, "You know you loved it."

Jack snorted before replying with a sarcastic, "Totally."

We both laughed before leaning in for a kiss.

We both pull away after a few moments and rest our foreheads upon one another.

"I'll see you later, Jackie." I say, removing my hands and slightly stepping back from our embrace.

Jack picks up his bag and says, "Bye Kimmy. I'll see you later." He walks down the steps, before reaching the bottom one and turning back around.

"Oh, and Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something hot," Jack says with his signature smirk and a wink before turning back and heading over to his house.

I roll my eyes and shake my head while turning and opening the front door to my own house. Oh sweet bed, here I come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's POV**

Leaving Kim's porch, I walk next-door and into my own house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yell as I walk in the front door and start making my way up the stairs.

"Okay!" I hear my mom yell from somewhere within the house.

Opening the door to my room, I put my bag down and take my jacket off.

Walking over to my closet, I change into some more comfortable clothes.

After changing, I go downstairs to look for my mom. Walking into the living room, I find her sitting on the couch. She's talking on the phone with a large grin on her face. Once she sees me enter the room and sit down, the grin plastered on her face only widens. At this point, I'm slightly weirded out.

As she hangs up the phone, she turns to me with the incredibly creepy grin still intact on her face.

"Mom?" I hesitantly ask.

"Oh, Jack! I've just received some very wonderful news!"

"Which is…?"

"That I am the proud recipient of a cash prize, since I seem to have won a _very_ important bet."

I groan, "Oh God! Not you too, Mom!"

"Oh, yes. I just got off of the phone with Lucy and she was explaining the good news to me."

"Great… And what about Dad? Was he a part of your bets, too?"

"Yes, he was, but I don't think that he's going to be quite as excited. He went in with Chuck on this deal."

I roll my eyes and get up to head back up to my room. I could definitely go for a good nap right about now.

"Wait. Where are you going, Jack?"

"Bed." I state in a very monotone voice, while trudging up the stairs and pretending as if I don't hear my mom's laughter in the background.

 **Kim's POV**

Stretching my arms up and over my head, I slowly make my way up and out of my glorious bed. That nap was definitely well-deserved.

As I stand there, still quite drowsy, I contemplate going and crawling back into bed. Why did I even get up in the first place?

Still standing, it finally hits me! Jack and I's first date! Oh yeah, that is _definitely_ a good reason to stay awake.

Now more awake and motivated, I make my way to my bathroom to start getting ready.

…..

Just as I'm about to pick up my phone, it suddenly starts to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Kimmy."

"Hi Jackie."

"I'm just about to walk out of my door. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I'll see you in just a couple of minutes, Princess."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Kim."

Hanging up the phone, I put it in my bag before taking one last look in the mirror.

I'm wearing a solid black, high-neck, sleeveless, skater dress that flares out to right above the knee. Paired with this, I have red heels, a red clutch, and a pair of diamonds earrings, along with a diamond bracelet. I have curled my hair, painted my nails red, and done a smoky eye and red lip combination for my makeup. (Outfit Link on Profile)

Quite satisfied with the way I look, make my way down stairs just as I hear the doorbell ring.

Making my way over to the door, I tell my mom bye and open it to reveal my gorgeous date for the evening.

"Woah." Jack states with wide eyes, "Kimmy, you look amazing."

Blushing, I return his compliment, saying, "Thanks Jack. You clean up pretty nicely, yourself."

Jack is wearing a white button up, that perfectly shows off only good things, a black leather jacket, black chinos, and a pair of red and black high-tops. (Outfit Link on Profile)

"Well, Jackie, it looks like we match." I smirk.

Jack chuckles and says, "Well, we have _very_ good taste."

I laugh and wrap my arms around Jack and pull him into a hug.

Jack leans down and whispers in my ear, "You look beautiful, Princess."

I can feel my cheeks flaming as I smile and whisper back, "Thanks, Handsome. You look very beautiful, too."

I can feel Jack laugh as he kisses the top of my head and says, "I love you."

I lean up and whisper "I love you, too," before connecting our lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

Pulling back, Jack takes my hand in his and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

I nod, and together Jack and I make our way to his car to begin our very first date.

…..

Soon, we pull up to the restaurant.

Jack parks the car, and comes around to my side of the car to open the door.

"M'lady." Jack says, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I say while taking his hand and getting out.

We laugh lightly, and Jack laces our hands together as we walk into the restaurant.

After being seating, and giving our orders, I ask Jack the question that has been on my mind all night.

"Jackie."

"Yes, Kimmy?"

Putting on the most innocent face that I can possibly muster, I ask, "What are we going to do after we leave here?"

Jack smirks and replies, "Nice try, Kimmy, but you're just going to have to wait and see."

"Awww. But Jackie, that's no fun." I pout.

Jack chuckles and reaches across the table to take my hand, "I'm sorry, Kimmy. I'll make it up to you later."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky Promise, or it isn't official." I smile

Jack laughs, but complies with my wishes nonetheless.

"There. Are we good now?"

"Yes." I smile while Jack just shakes his head with a grin attached to his lips.

It's at that time that our food comes and let me just tell you, it was AMAZING!

"Oh my God, this is some of the most heavenly cuisine that I have ever tasted in my entire life." I sigh and continue eating this gift from the Gods.

"I know. I don't think that I have ever eaten something so spectacular… But don't tell my mom that I said that." Jack states before bringing a finger up to his lips to stress the secrecy of such a statement.

"Of course, Jackie. We can't ever let that little tidbit slip. You're mom will be devastated." I laugh.

"Exactly." Jack states seriously.

At this point, I burst out laughing and gain the attention of pretty much everyone in the restaurant.

"Oops." I say while still continuing to giggle, as Jack's laughter has joined in at this point, too.

"We're so going to end up getting kicked out of here by the end of the night," Jack laughs.

"I know." I laugh before Jack and I continue on with the rest of our meal.

…..

"And feel free to never come back here again!" the restaurant owner yells as he kicks us out of the building and closes the door behind us.

Jack and I literally can't catch our breath because we're laughing so hard at this point.

"That. Was. Priceless." I choke out from the fits of laughter coming out from me.

"I k-know. D-did you s-see his f-face?" Jack stutters out from the intense laughter that keeps emanating from his body.

A few minutes later, Jack and I have finally calmed down enough to walk back to his car.

"Oh my God, Jack. Never have I ever had so much fun at a restaurant. I can't believe that you threw your spoon at the back of his head." I giggle.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that he was the owner of the restaurant? His head was SO shiny. Just be grateful that I didn't stop to feel it. It did look really smooth. He shouldn't be so rude if he doesn't want spoons threw at him, or have such a shiny, bald head if he doesn't want people to try and look at their reflections in it. He should really take my admiring as a compliment."

I can't help it and burst out laughing once again, Jack joining in. This round doesn't last as long as the last one, so we finally are able to make it to the car.

Jack opens the door for me, and then goes around and gets in the driver's side.

"Jack."

"Yeah, Kim."

"What are we doing now?" I smile innocently.

"Okay, Kimmy. It's finally time to go to the surprise. Are you sure that you're ready?" Jack asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I've been waiting all day for this!" I exclaim.

Jack laughs and lifts my chin up.

"You're adorable." He says and gives me a small kiss.

"I know," I grin, "Now let's go!"

Jack chuckles and starts the car. Yes! Here we go!

…..

"Kim. We're here."

"Really?" I say excitedly

"Yep."

Looking out the window, I realize where we are.

"The beach?" I ask and look at Jack

"That's right, Kimmy."

"Why are we at the beach, Jack?"

"How about we get out and I show you?"

"Okay." I grin.

Chuckling, Jack gets out and comes to open my door.

"Ready, Princess?"

"Yep." I said, popping the p.

Holding hands, Jack and I walk toward the pier overlooking the ocean.

Jack takes me all the way to the end of the pier, and I just stand there for a moment, taking it all in.

Standing still, I feel Jack wrap his arms around me from behind, and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Enjoying the view, Princess?"

"I turn my head slightly toward his and smile while replying, "Yeah. I could practically live on the beach."

Jack smirks, and says, "I was hoping that you'd say something like that."

I glance at him and give him a questioning look.

Responding, he takes my hands and turns me towards him.

"Kim. As you know, we only have 3 more days of school left, and then it's going to be summer vacation."

"And Thank God for that." I scoff.

Jack laughs before kissing my forehead and continuing on, "Well, it just so happens that not too long ago, well, a few hours actually, I received a call from my uncle. He actually owns this huge beach house and is coincidentally going to be going away all summer on his own vacation to another country."

"Okay, okay. Point of the story, Jack." I tease while smirking at him.

Jack laughs and says, "Point is, he's going to let me use it for basically the ENTIRE summer. So, you know that I had to ask him if all of the Wasabi Warriors could come too, and he said yes. So Princess Kimmy, it turns out that you really will get to live at the beach… for the summer, at least."

I squeal and launch myself into Jack's arms.

"Really? This is amazing! Jack, this is going to be so much fun! A whole summer full of just us and the guys hanging out at the beach! THE BEACH! This is-"

"Amazing?" Jack asks with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes!" I say and throw my arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to meet mine in a long and passionate kiss.

Needing to catch our breath, we pull back, eventually, and Jack asks, "Does that make up for it?"

I laugh before nodding and connecting our lips together once again.

After a while, Jack pulls back and turns me back out toward the sky.

"Kim, the sun is setting."

Standing there, I take in the sight and sigh, "I could get used to this."

Jack smiles and says, "Well, where we're going, we can watch many more sunsets like this."

The thought alone brings a smile to my face as I take in the beautiful sight in front of me, with Jack hugging me from behind and leaving a kiss on my cheek. Could this moment get any more perfect?

…..

Sooner than I would have liked, we end up back at my house; the perfect date slowly coming to an end.

Jack is walking me back to my door, our hands intertwined together. We stop right outside the door.

Turning to Jack, I say to him, "Thank you, Jack. This has to be one of the most perfect nights that I have ever had. It was definitely the best restaurant experience that I have ever had."

Jack laughs slightly at what had occurred earlier and responds, "That guy shouldn't have been so rude to us, and maybe be wouldn't have been pelted with a utensil."

Jack comes closer and wraps his arms around my waist, my arms looping around his neck, "You don't have to thank me for this, Kimmy. It was just as much fun for me as it was for you. I think that it is I who should be thanking you."

"For what?"

Jack leans closer, our foreheads resting together, and smirks while replying, "For being my beautiful, amazing, and oh-so-hot girlfriend."

I laugh and bring us even closer together, our lips just centimeters apart, and say, "And how do you plan on thanking me?"

"Like this." He whispers and closes the space between our lips.

Minutes later, we pull back, and I smirk, "I must be pretty hot for that amount of thanking."

Jack laughs and brings his lips to ear, saying, "Trust me, Princess. You are."

This send shivers down my spine, and I can tell that Jack has noticed this as well.

"Well, Jackie. As much as I don't want this night to end, I think that I'm going to go in now. My dad will probably be calling any moment now."

Jack chuckles and removes his arms from my waist, and places one last kiss to my forehead before replying, "Goodnight Princess. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight." I reply and slowly open the door as Jack begins his descent down the stairs.

Closing the door, I sigh to myself. Best night ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days seem to fly by. School, dojo, Jack… Before I've even realized it, it's the last day of school.

"Goodmorning Kim." Mom says as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." I reply and grab some yogurt from the fridge.

"You look nice today." She says before taking another bite of her cereal.

"Thanks."

Today I decided on wearing a cute light orange dress. It had spaghetti straps, a lacey top, and a flowy, chiffon bottom that ends a few inches above the knee. There was a small brown belt wrapping around the middle, separating the top of the dress from the bottom. I paired this was a light-wash denim jacket and a pair of gladiator-style wedges. For accessories, I added a golden cuff bracelet, golden flower blossom earrings, and my locket. (Link in Profile)

Finishing off my yogurt, I throw away the container and turn back to see my phone light up with a new text.

Opening up the notification, I read a text from Jack telling me that he's outside.

"I'll see you later, Mom. Jack's waiting outside for me." I say while giving her a quick hug and heading for the door.

"Okay. Bye Kim. It's the last day, so I only have one request."

"Which is?" I question, raising an eyebrow

"No beating up Jerry. You don't want to get in trouble on the very last day of school."

"Fine. But he better behave himself."

"Pssht. This is Jerry that we're talking about."

I laugh and reply, "Good point, Mom. Good point."

Closing the front door behind me, I head over to Jack's car and get in.

"Goodmorning, Gorgeous." Jack smiles.

"Oh, somebody wants a kiss this morning." I smirk.

"Kimmy," Jack states with a fake shock, "I'm hurt that you think so low of me."

"Oh. My bad. I almost gave you a kiss for that adorable greeting. I'm glad that we sorted this out before it was too late." I tease and turn to face forward.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jack says while turning me back towards him, "Let's not get too hasty."

"What?" I ask with fake innocence, "Didn't you just say that you didn't want a kiss?"

"I don't remember saying anything even remotely close to that." Jack whispers while slowly closing the distance between us.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn…" I trail off as Jack silences my words with his lips.

I laugh and smile slightly into the kiss before pulling back, "Okay. You've gotten your kiss, now let's go."

Jack sighs before shaking his head and pulling the car out of the driveway. Smiling slightly, I hear him mutter, "You'll be the death of me, Princess."

I laugh quietly to myself, and turn to look out of the window.

Caught up in my thoughts, I barely register when Jack takes my hand from lap and interlaces his fingers with my own before resting them on his lap.

I look over to find him sending a loving smile my way that I can't help but to return.

Jack turns his attention back to the road, but I can't seem to get my eyes to leave Jack's face. He's too perfect. His luscious hair, which I love to run my fingers through, his deep brown eyes, always holding so much emotion that most don't seem to pick up on. But I do. I feel so special to be able to receive looks from him that I know are reserved especially for me. Every time we're together, I can always see the love in his eyes. To know that I alone get all of this emotion from him is something that I just cannot get over. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as him.

Caught up with my thoughts, and, probably creepy, staring, I cease to realize that we have made it to school. Jack looks over to me, catching me right in the middle of my act. I blush, and turn my head away. Meanwhile, I can practically feel the smirk that has taken over his features.

"Whatcha thinking about, Kimmy?"

Despite my slight embarrassment at being caught, I look over at him and answer quietly, "You," before looking away once again.

The smirk on his face transforms into a tender smile as he gently lifts a hand to my chin, and slowly turns my head back to look at him.

"What about me?" He asks quietly.

"I was trying to figure out just how I got lucky enough to end up with someone as amazing as you." I say lowly, smiling when I see his eyes light up from what I have just told him.

"Kimmy…" He whispers huskily while looking directly into my eyes, "I think the same thing about you every day. You are the most amazing, beautiful, perfect human being that I have ever met in my entire life. I don't know how _I_ ended up being lucky enough to deserve _you._ I love you so much, Kimmy."

I almost start to tear up at his sentiments. "I love you too, Jack. So, so much."

He leans in and gives me a gentle, yet loving and passionate kiss on the lips. He smiles into the kiss, and I can't help but to smile too. The kiss goes on until someone decides to rudely interrupt, knocking on the window.

Jack grudgingly pulls back and turns to roll down the window, revealing a grinning Jerry.

"Can I help you?" Jack asks, annoyed at being interrupted.

Seemingly unaffected by Jack's tone, Jerry answers, "You've been sitting in there forever, yo. The bell is about to ring."

"And since when do you care about being on time, Jerry?" Jack asks.

"Good point, yo." Jerry shrugs and turns back to walk off.

'If he keeps this up,' I think, 'There's no way that he's not going to get it today.'

Moment ruined, Jack and I get out and make our way into the school, hand in hand.

* * *

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"YEAH!"

"FREEDOM!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"Peace Out, Suckers!"

And in what seems like a mere 2.5 seconds, the room is clear.

"Animals," I hear _**the teacher**_ mutter.

I would stop to laugh, but I'm been thrown into a rush hour crowd of students, all fighting to flee this prison-sentence and scurry into a well-deserved summer. I mean, I would be slightly upset with all the harsh behavior, but it's not like I'm not throwing out my own elbows into the crowd. What? A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

Already having cleaned out my locker, I skip that technicality and push through the doors. I welcome the sweet, sweet breeze that comes with such. *sigh* Magnificent.

As I approach Jack's car, he comes up right beside me.

"Those people are animals," Jack says, shaking his head and cradling his arm.

"True. What happened to your arm?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Jack shoves his arm into my face and exclaims, "Look at this! A girl bit me!"

"You got bit?" I ask, trying to reign in the oncoming laughter.

"Yeah! This is ludicrous! I mean, I know it's the last day of school and all, but come on. Biting?"

At that, I lose it. At this point, I'm bracing myself against Jack's car, almost in tears.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It wasn't _you_ who got bit, so you don't know the pain that I'm suffering."

I would make some smart-aleck comment about his whining, but I can barely even breath at this point. Slowly, I maneuver myself to sit in this passenger seat of the car. That's the best I can manage at this point.

Jack gets in the car, admittedly a bit huffier than usual. He resorts to simply glaring at me.

Finally, after much struggle, I resign myself to a better state.

"You get it all out?" Jack asks, with a bite to his tone.

I roll my eyes, "Oh Please, Drama Queen. The bite wasn't THAT bad. That was absolutely hilarious, and you know it."

"I refuse not acknowledge your horrendous accusations," Jack says. Nonetheless, I see his lips twitch up into a brief smile.

I roll my eyes as Jack starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Finally. This summer vacation can begin.

* * *

 **AN** : Soooo… Hey, Guys. What's it been? A year and a half? Aha. Oops? *hides under table*


End file.
